mayonaka_no_occult_koumuinfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako Arata
| Funimation = | Japanese = | Romaji = | Alias =Abe no Seimei | Epithet = | Status =Alive | Age =22 years old | Gender =Male | Address =Shinjuku Ward, Kagurazaka | Relative = * Grandfather * Mother | Affiliation =Shinjuku Ward Nocturnal Community Relations Division | Occupation =Civil Staff | Position = | Skills =Ears of Sand | Equipment = | Weapon = | JVA = * Kokido Shiho (Child) '' * Fukuyama Jun ''(Adult) '' | EVA =Brandon McInnis | Novel =Chapter 1 | Manga =Chapter 1 | Anime =Episode 1 }}' ( )''' is the main character of the story. As he just recently climbed the stage of adulthood, when he took the civil examination, he was assigned to Shinjuku Ward Nocturnal Community Relations Division, not knowing that he would be dealing with Another instead of civilians. Appearance Arata sports wavy auburn hair with bangs and red eyes. His appearance is a complete copy of his predecessor Abe no Seimei, so much that it becomes a thorn in his way when Another of every race talks to him as if he was Seimei himself. Personality He has a very gentle personality, and talks with the Another about many issues, and takes time to understand their feelings and to settle disputes peacefully. In the manga, Arata was rather direct with his words while in the anime, he speaks his mind and has a lot of expressions. History Arata is a young man who just started his adult life, becoming a public servant assigned to the Nocturnal Community Relations Division. He possessed the ability "Ears of Sand" which are said to have a great ability to master languages, and can understand the words of Another who should not be able to be understood. He had heard from his deceased grandfather that the Miyako Clan is from the bloodline of Abe no Seimei, but he never really cared about it. However, a statement from his grandfather suggests that Abe's bloodline is clearer on their side. He now lives with his parents in Kagurazaka after his grandfather died. Relationships Another At the start of the series, Arata was torn between the idea of understanding and helping Another, and dealing with those Another who show animosity. In the manga, he is shown to be quite direct in his words and became amicable with Torabo who comes to him with complaints. Nighttime Staffs Arata's name spreads to different wards leading to him being called occasionally when dealing with either a serious Another or an Another who is willing to talk with him. Arata's idea of understanding Another sparks some serious concerns within their ward. Reiji himself wasn't keen on it, telling him that the work of the Nighttime Staff isn't to help nor understand the Another, but to prevent them from putting humans in trouble. When dealing with Another, Kyoichi candidly told Arata who was feeling frustrated after a joint investigation with Satoru, that if he were to be given a chance, he would kill Azazel who caused the disappearance of his sister. Kanoichi Satoru Satoru is a cynical man who hates Another, stemming from his bloody childhood. When a joint investigation was made, Arata, Shota and Satoru were teamed up to investigate different places. Even in their first meeting, Arata was already frustrated at how Satoru handled Another like they were pests to be killed. With their ideas in contradiction with each other, Arata felt frustrated when dealing with Satoru. Matsuno Izumi Arata cherishes Izumi as a childhood friend. There are nuances in the manga where Arata shows endearment to Izumi, like blushing at her wearing a yukata and running to her after seeing her in hell. After learning about the existence of Another, Izumi began to tell Arata about stories that might be relevant to his work. Kohaku Images Category:Male Category:Nocturnal Staff